Little Smashers
by little-maliit
Summary: A series of snippets focusing on the younger residents of the Smash Mansion. Toon Link, Nana, Popo, Red, Lucas, Ness, and Diddy.
1. Chapter 1

Toon Link knew that the older smashers were holding back. The way Fox steered clear of Lucas whenever he activated his final smash, how Pit made sure not to fly too high in his match against the ice climbers, how Peach never used her frying pan against Ness, how Sonic slowed down a tiny bit when he went up against Red, how Captain Falcon refused to use his signature falcon punch against Diddy Kong, and the most disturbing observation yet, how Ganondorf (obviously) held back his dark power during his match against Toon Link (resulting in the lilliputian swordsman's victory).

The tiny blonde let out a frustrated sigh. When were those adults going to start battling them as equals? He continued to idly walk around the mansion, ignoring the concerned looks and whispers from the older smashers. He eventually came to a stop, lifted his head, and took a look around. Somehow, at some point, he had exited the building, and wandered to the center of the mansion's forest of a backyard. He took a seat on a nearby stump and propped his head on his tiny arms.

"What's wrong?"

Toon Link looked up, instantly recognizing the deep voice. "Link!" he exclaimed happily. The latter patted his head affectionately and sat down on the grass next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the older man asked, a small smile gracing his features. Toon Link looked down again, slowly plucking out thin blades of grass. "No one takes me seriously."

"What do you mean?"

"They won't fight me seriously! I didn't win that match against Ganondorf, he let me win! It's always like that whenever I fight one of the adults! I can't get stronger if you guys keep babying me!" Tears began to slowly stream down the young elf's cheeks as he continued his rant; "and it's not just me! Lucas, Ness, Red, Diddy, Nana, and Popo, no one fights us seriously just because we're kids! It's not fair! We wouldn't be here if we weren't strong!" The tears wouldn't stop coming now, Toon Link wiped them away in frustration, but they just kept coming. How was he going to convince Link that he was strong when he was crying like a baby?

He felt a hand on his head. Link lifted himself off the grass, dusting the dirt off his…tights. He turned to the younger boy, unsheathing his sword. "How about a match?"

Toon Link beamed and nodded his head vigorously.

The match ended in a tie.

* * *

**A/N:** Short, I know, but these are supposed to be snippets, so yeah...And the match ending in a tie is supposed to imply that Toon Link's strength is on par with Link's. On another note, since these chapters are so short, I'll probably upload chapters by twos, so, yeaaaaahhhh...

Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Red was raised by ninjas. That was the most logical conclusion to how the brown-haired boy managed to teleport from place to place on a constantly moving stage like Delfino Plaza. It was a three on three stock life match. Red had already managed to knock one of Sake's lives. The agent dodged another vine whip from Venasaur and dove into the water; trying to come up with a new strategy against the Pokémon Trainer.

**-Earlier-**

"_Are you sure this is what they really want?" Zelda asked, turning her gaze to Link. The swordsman nodded, "He's right, all of those kids are just as strong as us, otherwise they wouldn't be here. We're not being fair to them by giving them special treatment in battle."_

"_I agree-a with Link", Mario added, standing from his seat in the dining hall, "in fact, we-a should have done this from the start. We-a shouldn't underestimate them for their age or appearance-a. Just look at Kirby!"_

"_Hiiiiiiiiii!"_

_"Exactly-a!"  
_

"_So it's decided then?" Master Hand asked from his place at the head of the long table. All of the smashers (sans the kids) nodded their heads in agreement. "Very well, then. Snake?" The agent in question lifted his head, turning his attention away from his…er…grenades. "We'll start including the kids on your battle roster. Go easy, I mean, don't hold anything back."_

_Snake smirked to himself._ This would be fun_._

**-Present-**

_This is not fun. _Snake had initially attempted to take the trainer out with one of his grenades, aware of the fact that the Pokémon were useless without their master's commands. However, every grenade he threw seemed to be deflected off of the red-clad pre-teen, as if there were some sort of impenetrable force field surrounding him. But that was impossible. The capped brunette had zero affinity for magic, so how?

"Water gun!"

Snake snapped out of his thoughts as a rushing stream of water forced him farther out into the ocean. **BOOM!** He was down to one life now. Red still had all three. _How embarrassing_.

The stage moved once more, going to higher ground. _Yes!_, Snake thought,_ Now that he's gone, his Pokémon will-_

In the split second it took for the stage to move up, so did Red. Snake's mouth dropped to the floor. _There's no way! How did he get here so quick? Teleportation? But he's not a magic user! Did he jum-_

There was a loud gasp from the audience. The smash ball appeared in all its shining glory. Snake quickly charged for the ball, but Squirtle was faster. The water pokémon repeatedly hit the ball while riding atop a blue tidal wave until the ball eventually gave in, breaking into pieces. As the turtle-like creature began to glow, Red commanded "Triple Finish!"

_Oh crap._

As Snake flew through the sky, he concluded thought, _Red must be a ninja. No normal human being could perform such feats with ease_. After the match, Snake offered Red a job to work alongside him in defeating the notorious Metal Gears. Red refused, asking "Haven't you heard of child labor laws?" Snake argued that their cause was above the law and continued to appeal to the trainer until Peach whacked his head with a frying pan, smiled sweetly at Red, and dragged the man away to solitary confinement as punishment for trying to involve a minor in such dangerous affairs.

* * *

**A/N: **I can't be the only one who finds it strange that Rep can teleport from stage to stage in a split second.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I IS POOR, THEREFORE, I NO OWN SMASH BROS.**

* * *

Kirby was hungry. Unfortunately for him, every resident in the mansion was aware of his infamous appetite and had thus gone through great lengths to protect their favorite treats and snacks. Samus's strawberry parfait was encased in a glass box with a fortified electric force field (courtesy of Pikachu). Zelda's fudge brownie sundae was inside a plastic container surrounded by a strong magic barrier. Snake's packs of pocky were protected by destructive heat sensors. Gurghghgrhgh~ Kirby whimpered at the sound of his aching stomach. He couldn't help it if he had an uncontrollable appetite. "Poyo…"

"Ooo-ah?" Kirby turned around and was faced with a cap-wearing monkey. "Ooh-ooh!" The clothed animal jumped to the top of the fridge, disengaging the jungle traps his uncle had set up to protect their banana cream pies. Grabbing one, the monkey leaped off triumphantly, hugging his prize protectively. "Poyo…" The monkey turned to the deflated puff ball. His eyes softened, debating whether or not he should share his treat. On the one hand, Kirby could very well "accidentally" swallow the pie whole, on the other hand, the pink marshmallow looked to be on the verge of tears. "Oo-aahhh…" Which was Diddy Kong's way of saying; "I am _such_ a push-over."

The chimp jumped up to a nearby drawer and grabbed two forks, handing one to the pink ball on the floor. "Poyo?" Diddy grinned at him and halved the creamy pie with a swift chop. The two little smashers ate in peace, and after a satisfying glass of milk, promptly fell asleep side by side on the kitchen counter.

"Ooh-ee? (Diddy?)" Donkey Kong entered the kitchen, searching frantically for his beloved nephew. His gaze softened at the sight that greeted him. The ape swiftly left the room, re-entering just as quickly with a bundle of blankets and pillows in his arm. He wrapped the two up and bordered them with f;uffy pillows, taking care not to wake the sleeping pair up. Once he was done, he left, leaving a sign on the door that said "Oo-he-ha", which R.O.B. translated as, "Do not disturb."

The smashers settled for take-out that night.

* * *

**A/N: **I might decide to post the next chapter if I get a little more reviews...Or if I have nothing better to do. I'm such a bum.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: NO. **I mean, not mine.

* * *

Nana could relate with no one. All of the kids her age were boys, and the only other three women in the mansion were much older than her. There was Jigglypuff, but Red was the only human in Smash mansion that could communicate with pokemon. She let out a weary sigh as she watched the boys play tag from a distance, swinging back and force alone on the swing set. After being tagged for the umpteenth time, Popo straddled in her direction.

"You sure you don't want to play, Nana?" he asked between huffs. She shook her head and looked back down. Popo frowned, but decided to shrug it off for now. He ran back to his friends, he wasn't one to pry.

But Nana desperately needed someone to talk to, vent to. But not just anyone, she needed a _girl, _preferably one around her age. Popo was nice, but no matter what, he was still a boy, and there were certain things she couldn't share with him as a female. She wished to have a girl friend to chat late into the night with. To have pillow fights and slumber parties with. To watch endless marathons of My Little Pony and The Powerpuff Girls with. To chat about boys- the ice climber blushed at this. Being the only girl in her age group, she had several boys to choose from, but none to think of as more than a friend. Popo's her brother, so he definitely didn't count. Toon Link had often mentioned a girl named Tetra whom he seemed to be quite fond of. Ness claimed to be _in a relationship_ with a girl named Paula. Though Lucas wasn't as vocal, Ness would often make off-hand comments on how his "relationship" was going with Kumatora (and if Lucas's reaction was anything to go by, this person was a _special_ girl). Diddy was instantly left out due to certain implications. Which left Red. Said pokemon trainer was napping on the branch of a tree at the moment, claiming to be hiding from Snake. Whenever the children would press him for stories of his past Pokémon journey, the teen often mentioned his greatest friends and rivals, Green and Leaf. She wasn't sure what his relationship was with Leaf, but it seemed platonic at best. She needn't worry about Green, though, since he's, well, a _guy._ Which meant that Red was available. But he was older than her, much more mature, and, well, out of her league. Nana let out another sigh. How she wished she had a girl friend to chat with over her conflicting emotions.

At the same time, on a hill overlooking the swing set, after observing Nana's rapid changes in emotions within the past ten minutes, Popo concluded that he would never understand girls.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm alive! Sorry for the long absence (to those of you who care), I actually had this chapter done much earlier, but I had to entertain some visiting relatives, so I didn't have time to upload this chapter. I make no promises, but I will attempt to upload my super-short chapters sooner. Reviews fuel me to upload faster. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas needed a hat. Mario had one, Ness had one, Red had one, Diddy had one, Link and Toon Link had one, even Pikachu and Jigglypuff owned a few, and Luigi… Anyway, Lucas decided that maybe, if he could acquire that specific clothing item, he could be just as strong as the aforementioned smashers. He searched high and low, in every nook and cranny, in trenches and shelves, in hopes of finding an extra hat to call his own. It would be much too embarrassing to ask for one of Pikachu or Jigglypuff's extra hats, and asking the other smashers was unthinkable.

His stomach rumbled, and upon seeing the setting the sun, he dejectedly made his way to the dining hall. As he walked down one of the many hallways in the mansion, head hung low, he felt a tug on his shirt. He opted to ignore it, probably just Kirby begging for his stash of sweets again. He felt the tug again. Or it could just be one of those pikmin, mistaking him for their equally short captain. There was another tug, this time it was harder, more forceful. Perhaps it was Pikachu, in search of Samus or Red? _SLAP! _Lucas yelped in pain as he nursed the back of his unsuspecting head. "Hey! What was that for?" He turned around to face his assailant, a familiar raven-haired boy donning a red and blue cap. He had on a victorious grin, ignoring Lucas's earlier cries of pain.

"It's about time you woke up! So what's this about you goin' treasure hunting without me?"

"Treasure hunting?" The timid little smasher asked. Ness sighed and gestured to the backyard, where the trenches he had dug up littered the area. He noted that one of the trenches had a lonely green cap marked with an "L" next to it.

"Peach is going to kill you." Ness stated flatly. At that, the blonde began to tremble, his knees knocked together, and his teeth incessantly chattered. Ness face palmed. "This must have been one heck of a treasure if you were willing to turn the mansion upside down for it. So, what's in it?"

"A hat."

"...A hat?"

Nod.

"Just a hat?"

Another nod.

"Are you messing with me?"

A shake of the head.

"Ok...So, what kind of hat was it? Do you need it that much?"

Silence.

"Hello? Earth to Lucas?"

Lucas turned away, a fierce blush creeping his cheeks as the ridiculousness of his fruitless search dawned on him. But Ness was waiting, and he wouldn't leave him alone until he got an answer. He took a deep breath and tried his best to calm his nerves, awaiting the impending laughter and jabs he would receive after he gave his explanation. He slowly turned to face Ness, who was staring at him impatiently, arms folded and one foot repeatedly tapping the floor. "Well?"

"I want to be stronger."

"With a hat?"

Nod.

"Who gave you that idea? Snake?"

"N-no. It's just that, a lot of the really strong fighters in the mansion wear one. You, Mario, Link, Re-"

"Pffffffffftttttt."

Lucas let out a sigh. He just knew that it would turn out this way. He slumped his shoulders in defeat and turned to walk away. "Wait!" Ness cried out. "Sorry, sorry. It's just that, it's so stupid! I mean, you _do_ realize that Luigi wears a hat too, right? And Ike, Marth, Samus, and a lot of other strong fighters don't wear hats, right? And before you say anything, no, Marth's tiara does not count as a hat."

Lucas stared back at him blankly. He had a point.

"Here." Ness carefully placed his hat atop Lucas's gravity-defying hairstyle. It hung awkwardly on the tip of his hair, haphazardly swinging from side to side. Ness found himself in another laughing fit. Lucas pouted and pried the hat off his head.

"You see?" Ness asked between breaths.

"See what?" Lucas fumed.

"You don't have a hat because it wouldn't fit on you anyway! Feel better?"

"Better? How?"

"Don't you get it? There's gotta be a reason why you can't wear hats, and that's 'cos you don't need it! Did you feel any different when you wore mine?"

"...No."

"Exactly." With that, Ness swiped back his hat and headed towards the dining hall with a victorious grin on his face.

"Hey, Ness?"

"Hm?"

"...Thanks."

-

A mustachioed Italian emerged from one of the many holes littered in Smash mansion's gardens. He fitted on his green cap and looked dazedly around his surroundings. How long had he been out? His gaze finally landed on a bright, pink flame whose smile sent shivers, goosebumps, and creepy crawlies up his skin.

* * *

A/N: Wow this was late. I actually finished this chapter earlier, but I didn't have time to upload it and . At least I got it done, right?


End file.
